


Victor's Hope

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Illness, Slovak
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Yuuri si spomína na svoje dny ako krasokorčuliar... Victor len chce svojho Yuuriho späť.





	Victor's Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victor's Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634895) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> Slovak translation of Victor's Hope by Phayte. Slovenský preklad fanfikcie Victor's Hope (Victorova nádej) od Phayte.

„Pamätám si to, akoby to bolo včera. Viete, kedysi som bol profesionálny krasokorčuliar. Vyhrával som súťaže po celom svete... Áno? Chcete to počuť? Dobre, dobre... Napime sa, sadnime si...“ Držiac pohár s jablčným džúsom, sadol si na neforemný gauč, v pozadí ticho hrala televízia.

„Áno, kedysi sme priam tancovali na ľade. Och, bolo to úžasné...“ Jeho pohľad sa zahmlil spomienkami. Chvíľku len sedel a pozeral do prázdna. Opäť cítil, ako sa do neho zahrýza chlad, počul kĺzanie korčulí, volanie davu.

„Yuuri? Yuuri? Potrebujete si ísť na chvíľku ľahnúť a oddýchnuť?“

„Nie!“ postavil sa, zvierajúc pohár, až sa plast začal ohýbať a krčiť. Rozhostila sa v ňom panika. „Nie... som v poriadku. Len... hovorím príbeh.“

„Ach, naozaj? Môžem si prisadnúť a počúvať?“

Prikývol a zahľadel sa na muža s očami farby vody a striebristými vlasmi. „Pripomínate mi môjho dávneho manžela. Tak veľmi mi chýba... Bol môj tréner, viete?“

„Och, naozaj? Hovorili ste... manžela?“

Prikyvujúc, úsmev sa mu rozhostil na tvári. „Práve som tomuto milému pánovi o tom rozprával,“ a ukázal na muža sediaceho vedľa.

„Tak teda Yuuri, prosím pokračujte.“

Usrkol si z džúsu, sadol si tak rovno, ako mu to len jeho starý chrbát dovoľoval a zľahka nahrbil plecia. „Okej.. tak, raz v noci za mnou prišiel. Viete, strašne som pohorel na Grand Prix... to je jedna z tých veľkých súťaží. Na tých vždy chcete iba zlato. Umiestnil som sa, ale potom som spanikáril a prehral som. A tak som šiel domov a zamýšľal sa, čo a ako ďalej so životom... objavil sa. Tápal som v temnote a on mi opäť vniesol do života svetlo.

Vždy vravieval, že to ja som mu ukázal život a lásku. Ale to nie je tak celkom pravda. Mal som mu povedať viac, keď bol so mnou. Prišiel, keď som sa cítil najhoršie. Mal som nadváhu, trpel som úzkosťou, nevedel som, čo chcem ďalej robiť so svojím životom... on... mi vždy vyšiel v ústrety, bol ochotný dať mi viac než som mu kedykoľvek mohol splatiť. Niekedy si želám... si želám...“ hlas sa mu začal zadrhávať.

„Yuuri, prečo si nejdete ľahnúť a tento príbeh môžeme dokončiť inokedy? Možno je toho na vás už dnes priveľa.“

„NIE! Povedal som, že to zvládnem, dobre? Len... dajte mi minútku. Nechajte ma napiť sa.“ Sadol si späť do tvrdého gauča, usrkol si z džúsu. Ruky sa mu triasli. Vždy sa triasli, keď myslel na _neho_. Čo všetko ešte chcel povedať, čo všetko ešte chcel urobiť. Snažil sa rozkazom upokojiť ich, upokojiť svoje srdce – pár hlbokých nádychov vždy pomohlo. Nádych a výdych... Nádych a výdych... Nádych nosom, výdych ústami. Nádych a výdych...

„Okej, okej... takže... prišiel... bolo to ako sen. Niekedy sa mi zdá, že to celé bol iba sen. Dokonca aj vtedy som myslel, že keď sa ho dotknem, rozplynie sa. Ako oblak dymu... že zmizne. Počas prvých pár týždňov som sa ho ani nechcel dotknúť. Alebo s ním hovoriť. Bál som sa, že ak tak urobím, odíde. Och, tá jeho charizma. Keby ste to len mohli vidieť. Miloval som ho ešte predtým, ako som ho stretol... a neskôr mi ukázal, čo je skutočná láska.

Viete, to _on_ mi dal lásku a život. Dal mi dôvod žiť. Prechádzal som životom... ale nežil som ho. Keď sa objavil on, zmenilo mi to život. Slnko ráno žiarilo jasnejšie, vtáčí spev bola jedna z najkrajších vecí, aké som kedy počul...“ opretý, spomínal, kedy začal znova žiť a hlboko si vzdychol. Trasenie rúk sa upokojilo a aj jeho dych. Niekedy myšlienka na _neho_ bola účinnejšia než akékoľvek dychové cvičenia.

„Yuuri, potrebujete si ísť ľahnúť?“

Pokrútil hlavou, stratený v spomienkach na neho. „Jednu noc... boli sme v Barcelone... pamätám si, že som mu musel ukázať to, čo som nevedel povedať. Stratil som jednu z jeho tašiek, bol som z toho naozaj zničený a jeho to nahnevalo. Prechádzali sme sa pod svetlami. Och, boli kúzelné. Nikdy ma nenechal samého. Hovoril mi a dokazoval mi každý deň, ako veľmi ma miloval, a ja som mu pritom nevedel dokázať alebo vysvetliť, koľko pre mňa znamenal.

Našiel som tie úžasné prstene. Boli zlaté. Ale nie hocijaké zlaté. Takú zlatú som ešte nevidel. Ligotali sa viac ako čokoľvek, čo som si vedel predstaviť. Boli perfektné. Nezáležalo na tom, koľko stáli, musel som ich mať pre nás. Ani som nepremýšľal, či ich prijme alebo nie. Niečo v mojom vnútri vedelo, že áno. Niečo v mojom vnútri mi vravelo, že to bola správna vec. Tá noc bola tak kúzelná. Barcelona je dodnes jedno z mojich obľúbených miest. Pripomína mi ho... boli sme tam mnoho ráz. Dokonca sme zvažovali ísť tam na medové týždne... počkajte, počkajte, to odbieham.

V tú noc, sme počuli hudbu pred kostolom. Zatiahol ma dnu. Vedel som, že je to všetko perfektné. Vymenili sme si prstene...“ Opretý spomínal, zavrel oči, šúchajúc si spodné články prsta, aj keď tam nič nebolo. Pri spomínaní si na _neho_ sa mohol stratiť celé hodiny pri jednej spomienke. Potreboval iba jednu spomienku. Nie veľa. Opäť myslel na tú noc, na prsteň na svojom prste, na prsteň na _jeho_ prste. Úsmev na _jeho_ tvári. Na všetko na ňom: _jeho_ vlasy, _jeho_ oči, na to, ako bol od neho vyšší, na spôsob, ako vyslovoval jeho meno. V jeho spomienkach, sa za ním nikdy nenačiahol. Bál sa, že ak to urobí, opäť zmizne.

„Yuuri? Yuuri?“

Počul _jeho_ hlas, ako ho volá. Bol to _on_. Aj keď sa načiahol, nikdy sa k nemu nevedel dostať. Snažil sa kráčať rýchlejšie, obraz sa začal zahmlievať. Chcel zavolať. Jeho hlas prestal pracovať. Strieborné vlasy sa od neho vzďaľovali stále viac. Videl _ho_ ako sa otáča a kráča preč. Opäť sa pokúsil zavolať. Pozoroval _ho_ , ako pokračuje v chôdzi. Bál sa, že ak sa načiahne a dotkne sa _ho_ , zmizne, ale aj tak to urobil. Bol preč. Zmizol... znova. Opäť cítil, že sa mu trasú ruky, panika vzrastá. Otvoril oči, nevedel, kde sa nachádza. Vyskočil, obzeral sa po miestnosti. Nikto tam nebol. Bol opäť sám. _On_ ho opustil.

„Yuuri?!“

***

Victor sedel na stoličke a videl, že Yuuriho výraz sa mení. Vedel, že ho opäť stratil. Hneď ako Yuuri v panike vyskočil, vedel, že je opäť preč. Nežne vzal Yuuriho za rameno a videl, ako sa doňho zabodáva očami ako šípkami. „Poď, Yuuri. Pôjdeme si ľahnúť, dobre?“ Obzrel sa dozadu na Phichita. „Daj mi chvíľku, hneď budem späť. V kuchyni je čaj.“

Jemne viedol Yuuriho späť na chodbu. Vstúpil do ich izby a usadil Yuuriho na stoličku. Yuuri mlčal a očami hľadel niekde do diaľky.

„Yuuri? Počuješ ma?“ Yuuri zízal z okna. Vedel, že Yuuri bude opäť nejaký čas mlčať. Niekedy to boli hodiny, v poslednej dobe sa to zmenilo na dni. Vedel, že ho tam môže nechať, vrátiť sa a on sa ani nepohne. Pozorujúc Yuuriho hľadieť z okna, snažil sa ho pohladiť po líci a chýbalo mu, ako mu kedysi opätoval dotyk. Stiahol ruku, pobozkal svoj prsteň, potom vytiahol retiazku spod trička a pobozkal zlatý krúžok, identický s jeho. „Prosím, vráť sa ku mne, Yuuri...“ Yuuri ani neotočil hlavu.

Cestou po chodbe nakukol do miestnosti. „Yuuri je vo svojej izbe.“ Nemusel hovoriť nič viac. Vedel, že sestrička teraz pôjde za Yuurim.

Pomaly sa vracal po chodbe a videl Phichita v kuchyni s pripravenou vodou. Vošiel, sadol si za kuchynský pult a oprel si hlavu do dlaní. „Vďaka, že si prišiel, Phichit.“

„Victor... Netušil som...“

Victor pokrútil hlavou. „Nikomu sme to nepovedali. Začalo to pred dvoma rokmi. Najprv začal zabúdať svoje rutiny, mysleli sme si, že je jednoducho pod veľkým stresom.“

Phichit vytiahol dva hrnčeky, položil jeden pred neho a jeden pred seba. Dolial vodu na čajové vrecúška, posunul k nemu cukor. „Počkať... to bol ten rok, kedy zabudol časť svojho krátkeho programu?“

Viktor prikývol. „Áno, ale pripisovali sme to stresu. Po Grand Prix sme sa chceli vziať. Obaja sme boli pyšní, že sme to zvládli. Tvrdil mi, že to je zo stresu okolo plánovania svadby a súťaží a chcel som tomu veriť, ale potom sa to začalo prejavovať aj doma. Dokonca sme o tom žartovali... kým sa to nezačalo zhoršovať, a to veľmi rýchlo. Jedného rána som sa zobudil a našiel som ho, ako chcel odísť, lebo nevedel, kde bol alebo kto som... Keď sa mu to všetko vrátilo, povedal, že to nevie vysvetliť. A tak sme začali cestovať do rôznych krajín, za rôznymi doktormi...“

Musel na chvíľku prestať. Vždy ho dožieralo, že mohol mať všetky peniaze na svete, potom kúpiť to najlepšie, mohol zohnať najlepších doktorov a predsa...

„Už sa nedalo nič robiť. Trpí bludmi a pomaly prichádza o rozum. Môžu ho liečiť... ale nevedia to zastaviť. Posledný rok sme strávili ukladaním spomienok. Toľkých, koľko sme len mohli. Vtedy mal oveľa viac dobrých dní. Bral som ho všade, kam len chcel. Chcel som, aby sme pokračovali aj v návštevách lekárov, ale prosil ma... prosil ma, kým ešte mohol, aby sme nestrácali čas testami a laboratórnymi skúškami.“

„Victor... takže dnes?“

„Dnes mal dobrý deň. Väčšinu času ráno... aspoň hovorí. V poslednej dobe spomína na minulosť... akoby už bol starec... alebo aspoň tak to tvrdia doktori. Ja len chcem, aby sa Yuuri vrátil. Každé ráno sa zobudím a ešte v ňom zazriem záblesk jeho starého ja, každé ráno sa na mňa usmeje, len na chvíľočku a potom doslova vidím, ako sa jeho myseľ vypne.“

„Victor, mal si nám to povedať skôr. Mohli sme pomôcť“.

„Pomôcť?“ Musel sa zasmiať. „Pomôcť? Akoby nám sakra ktokoľvek mohol pomôcť? Vzal som ho k najlepším lekárom na svete. Teraz máme sestričku, ktorá tu býva a doktor chodí trikrát do týždňa. Ak sa to ešte zhorší...“

„Victor... Čo môžem urobiť?“

„Nikto nemôže nič urobiť. Nikomu sme to nepovedali a úprimne, som bol v tomto sebecký. Vedel som, že som zrejme mal dať vedieť jeho priateľom, ale vie to iba jeho rodina. Preto sme zostali v Japonsku. Je tiché a pozná to tu. Doktori tvrdia, že čokoľvek známe je dobré. Yuuri povedal, že svoje posledné chvíle, ktoré si zvládne zapamätať, chce stráviť so mnou. Úprimne, snažil som sa zachytiť všetky momenty.

Aj keď sa to zhoršovalo, stále som s ním mohol tráviť rána. Ráno bol vždy sám sebou. Mohol zabúdať veci, ale vedel, kto som. To stačilo. Mne to stačilo. Nevadilo mi prísť s ním do kuchyne a zabudnúť prečo vlastne. Nevadilo mi hľadať s ním jeho korčule, lebo si myslel, že poobede máme súťaž. Jedného dňa som prišiel domov a on nám zbalil kufre... myslel si, že ideme do Barcelony na Grand Prix. Trpel úzkosťou a nevedel nájsť svoj kostým. Potom zase nevedel, ktorý kostým to bol. Ale aj vtedy vedel, kto som. Zvládal som to.“

Zhlboka sa nadýchol, vstal a prešiel k priehradke. Bola tam kryštálová nádoba. Zhodil vrchnák, vzal malý kryštálový pohár a nalial doň tmavú tekutinu. Vedel, že ešte nie je ani obed, ale v poslednej dobe sa pristihol, že pije čoraz skôr. Ako od neho Yuuri každým dňom viac a viac unikal, utiekal sa ku tmavej kvapaline, aby si zachoval rozum. Pomaly usrkujúc pozrel na Phichita. „Dáš si?“ Phichit zavrtel hlavou. Držiac pohár, vrátil sa a opäť si sadol.

„Bolo to čoraz horšie a horšie. Viem, som sebec, že ho tu držím. Každé ráno sa zobudím a dúfam, že sa Môj Yuuri vráti. Už je preč celý mesiac. Stále sa odo mňa vzďaľuje ďalej. Neviem, čo by som bez neho robil... A nechcem odísť z domu. Viem, že keby som to urobil, určite príde chvíľa, kedy sa vráti, aj keď iba na minútu...“

Phichit prešiel okolo pultu a ovinul svoje ruky okolo Victora. „Victor, sakra... Kiežby sme mohli čokoľvek urobiť. Ale nie si v tom sám. Nechaj ma pomôcť. Nechaj svojich priateľov pomôcť. Viem, že si tu pre Yuuriho, ale kto je tu pre teba?“ Phichit uvoľnil svoje objatie, vzal Victorovi pohár a odniesol ho do drezu. Victor ani nemal silu sa s ním hádať.

Posledné dni bol tak unavený. Niežeby sa namáhal, bol psychicky unavený. Tráviť rána s Yuurim, počuť ho rozprávať, počuť ho rozprávať o ňom, ale neuvedomujúc si, že tam je, sa na ňom podpísalo. Poobedia trávieval v Yuuriho izbe, čítal mu, ukazoval mu ich knihu spomienok. V jednej chvíli minulého týždňa sa mu zdalo, že v Yuuriho očiach zazrel záblesk pochopenia. A tak stále rozprával, ukazoval mu obrázok znova a znova, ale Yuuri už bol preč.

„Vďaka, že si prišiel, Phichit, ale myslím, že si asi pôjdem na chvíľku ľahnúť, dobre?“

„Určite. Počuj Victor, však môžem prísť aj zajtra? Nie si v tom sám. Zavolaj aj svojich ostatných priateľov. Sme tu pre teba. Chýbaš nám.“

„Ďakujem, Phichit. Cením si to.“

Vracajúc sa po chodbe, prešiel do Yuuriho izby, sedí pri ňom sestrička. Keď ho uvidí, postaví sa, prikývne a odíde. Vidí, že Yuuri hľadí z toho istého okna ako každý deň. Prejde k Yuurimu, vezme ho za ruku a zľahka potiahne, Yuuri sa postaví a nasleduje ho. Pomôže mu ľahnúť si a potom sa k nemu pripojí. Aspoň že sa k nemu môže pritúliť. Hoci vie, že Yuuri tam nie je. Prechádza mu prstami cez vlasy, vie, že ešte aj teraz mu to pomáha zaspať.

„Yuuri, snáď sa raz ku mne vrátiš... aj keď iba na chvíľu.“


End file.
